Second Chances
by nm713353
Summary: After Delphine heals Francis, he is given a second chance at life. He and Mary deal with French and Scottish politics as well as navigate family and friends. Set after 3x04. Stops following the series, not historically accurate. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in the story, excluding my own characters.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Mary, Queen of Scots had clutched King Francis's hand for so many days that her palm was sweaty and her muscles were aching. She had refused to give in though. This was her husband, her true love, who lying in their bed, holding onto the last string keeping him in this world rather than the next. Physicians had come and gone, but none were optimistic.

"King Francis is dying, your Majesty," they said. "We cannot help him now. Let him go in peace. We are sorry."

Mary found that she could not let him go. He had been there for her time and time again, when she thought she needed no help. He had protected her and Scotland to the best of his ability, even when she betrayed him for another, Prince Condé. This was a highly treasonous act, but after Mary ended it abruptly, nothing came to blows. Condé had betrayed France by marrying Elizabeth by proxy, and aligning himself with England, Francis and Mary's worst enemy, for his beloved brother Antoine in Navarre. He was lucky his head wasn't on a pike outside of Paris.

The entire family was on tenderhooks. Charles was on the brink of succeeding to the French throne, Claude's future was hanging from the deicision of the King of France, and Catherine, who had fallen out of favour within the Privy Council, could face severe opposition for a regency if Charles were to succeed. Lola had visited numerous times with her son, Jean-Phillipe, so that Francis could say a proper goodbye to his infant son. The heavily pregnant Kenna had returned to court after a failed courtship with an Eastern European lord, and Greer had remained in the village throughout.

Things were also difficult for Mary because of her mother's rapidly declining health back in Scotland. She was hiding in Stirling Castle as the English had taken Edinburgh. Mary had received barely any letters from her mother, as transportation of documents was becoming more and more fragile. She clearly did not have long left.

Mary had also promised Lola an annulment to Lord Narcisse, and Francis had promised Bash an annulment to Kenna when the time was right. Both couples were living separately, but had promised to be civil with each other. Mary was sceptical about Bash and Kenna's marriage, but she knew that Lola's was long finished. They had confided in each other during a quiet meeting.

"He's just the most vile man I've ever met," Lola had growled. "He tricked me into marrying him. He was the one who planted that rat in my bath and left the note that I assumed was by Catherine's hand. It's a long story, Mary, but please, I beg you, promise me that when the time comes, you'll help me get an annulment."

Mary sighed. "Lola, you are one of my dearest friends, and I would risk my life for you, but Lord Narcisse is on the Privy Council. He is amongst the highest-ranking men in France, and to bring the matter of your marriage into the Vatican, he would bring down the name of this country."

Bash had been gone for days, with his friend from the woods. Her name was Delphine, and she was a type of healer. She could lay her hands on someone and save them from death, but the price was damage to another person. Mary had sent Leith, Claude's personal bodyguard, to find Bash and bring him and Delphine back to the castle to heal Francis. Mary remained by his side throughout.

"Tell me about our future," Francis managed weakly. "Our children...I can see them playing right now. James and Anne."

"Yes, James and Anne," Mary sniffled. "Anne always catches James."

"And James is the slow one. Everyone catches James. Anne runs everywhere. She is just like you. Brave, headstrong, beautiful, couragous." Francis's eyes began to glaze over.

"James needs to improve his French," Mary laughed sadly. "It's terrible."

Francis turned his head, and gazed into his wife's eyes. "I'll have him work on it."

The look that they shared was one of completion. Francis's life was ending, and Mary knew it. She couldn't deny her husband's death any longer. And this time, she let him go.

"If it's more comfortable for you, Francis, let go. I love you and I always will."

And with one final breath, Francis uttered the words, "I love you too" before he closed his eyes and died.

"Mary!"

Bash had burst into the room, with Delphine at his side. Leith remained by the door, with some other guards.

"He's gone! No! He's gone! Francis, wake up! Francis!" Mary lay by the bed, sobbing her heart out. Bash turned to Leith.

"Get Catherine, and Charles and Claude, and bring them straight here!" Bash said. Leith nodded and disappeared. Delphine walked around Francis lying on the bed whilst Bash took Mary away from him.

"Save him!" Mary sobbed. "Please! Do what you must, Delphine!"

Bash went over to Delphine and cupped her face in his hands.

"Can you heal him?" Bash whispered. She nodded.

"Yes. But, there will be a price, as always," Delphine replied, loudly so that Mary could hear.

"What kind of price?" Mary questioned.

"Someone else will lose their life if Francis regains his." Bash spoke for Delphine, who climbed onto the bed. The door burst open, and Leith with Catherine, Charles and Claude entered.

"My son," Catherine whispered. "Mary?"

Catherine took Mary into her arms, who continued to sob. Charles went and stood next to Bash and Leith took Claude into his arms to comfort her. Claude began to cry.

"The price will be a life," Delphine said.

"Whose?" Catherine inquired.

Delphine shook her head. "I don't know. I don't control that part."

"Please!" Mary sobbed. "Do whatever you have to do to save him! If it's my life, then God willing I will be commended."

"And mine," Charles added.

"Me too," Claude blinked.

Delphine glanced at everyone in the room, who nodded and gave their consent. She lingered a little longer with Bash, who knew that healing Francis could easily kill Delphine, on top of the life lost in conjuction with Francis. Delphine swirled the curtains around the bed and laid her hands on Francis, who began to jerk slightly. Delphine shook. Mary, despite Catherine's warnings, watched the event unfold.

There was a screech, and as all the ladies covered their ears, and the men winced, Delphine fell, limp and weak, off the bed with a thud. Moments later, there was a loud male cough from the bed. Francis.

"Francis?" Mary whispered, advancing towards the bed. Charles had pulled back the curtains, and Bash carried Delphine to the rug near the fire, where he gently shook her and tried to wake her.

"Francis!" Mary threw herself onto a now-healthy Francis, who sat up and kissed and embraced his wife. He was now alive. Delphine awoke, coughing, and fell into Bash's arms. The couple, Catherine, Claude, Charles and Leith all gathered around the bed, to congratulate Francis and welcome him back.

Meanwhile, in her chambers at Stirling Castle, Marie de Guise signed her letter, and added her seal to the back. She left the letter on the table, and she stood to look out of the window. She saw light from a nearby village, reminding her of France and her daughter Mary. She should be happy, but she had clutched her throat in pain, struggling to breathe, and then collapsed on the floor, dead.

King Francis was alive. Marie de Guise was dead.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1

 _Two months later..._

Mary woke in Francis's arms, their bodies intertwined amonst the sheets. The sun was streaming through some of the slightly open curtains lighting the room delicately. He had been revived two months ago, and was now better than ever. The colour had returned to his face, he was agile, strong, healthy, and most of all, still able to love those he loves. Mary had thanked and prayed to God for Francis's newfound health and spur of life. She spent a good hour in the chapel.

Of course, the Privy Council had to reduce this revival to nothing. They claimed that Francis was 'visited by the Gods, who chose to spare him', in order not to be see in conjuction with the healer, or the witch, as they called her, Bash's friend Delphine. She had fallen gravely ill in the past few weeks, from healing Francis, and Bash had remained at her side, as well as trying to handle Kenna until the annulment could be announced. Or even fixed.

Mary lazily looked up at her husband, who was tracing lazy circles on Mary's bare shoulder. He moved a stray hair from her face.

"Good morning," he said. She contentedly nuzzled her face into the perfectly-shaped dip in Francis's neck.

"Good morning," she mumbled, her voice muffled. "Did you sleep well?"

Francis nodded. "I certainly did, comfortably next to my beautiful, extraordinary wife." He kissed the top of her head, and stroked her hair.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Mary whispered. "Just you and me. Francis and Mary. No one else, and not another care in the world."

Francis sighed. He quickly kissed Mary on the cheek and slipped out of bed. "I know. But, we are the King and Queen of France and Scotland and we have countries to rule. The politics call us."

"Alright," Mary groaned, "but come and find me once you are finished. I'm meeting with the English Ambassador."

Francis raised his eyebrows. "Gideon Blackburn? What does he want?"

"He wants to discuss the terms of his work here at French Court. Apparently, Elizabeth's terms are quite different from the expected ones of ours. And he also claims to bring news from Elizabeth regarding Lola. And her family."

"Why can't he do it with the Privy Council?" he questioned. "Surely this is not your any of your business specifically? Tell me everything after the meeting. If he threatens you-"

"Francis, his presence here is one of peace and diplomacy. He wouldn't dare threaten the Queen of Scotland and France, when he is in French Court, able to be executed and convicted at any moment."

Francis sighed again, and relented. "Alright. But tell me everything once the meeting is over."

Suddenly, the door opened, and in walked the heavily pregnant Kenna, who instantly caught an eyeful of Francis in all his glory. She blushed and covered her eyes.

"Oh, I'm...sorry...um...sorry, Francis," Kenna stuttered. Mary pulled the sheets up further to cover her naked body. "Mary." She did an awkward backwards curtsey. Mary stifled a laugh.

"No, please, don't apologise, Kenna," Francis said. "I was just leaving." He pulled up his trousers, and threw on his undershirt, before leaving the room and tapping Kenna on the shoulder so that she whirled around. The door closed.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Mary laughed. Kenna blushed even more.

"That wasn't funny," Kenna sulked. "I mean, it's not as if I've never seen a man in his... _under_ underclothes, shall we say." This only made Mary laugh even more. Kenna walked, or more waddled, over, under the weight of her large bump. She sat down on the edge of Mary's bed and threw over her dressing gown, which Mary slid on.

"Speaking of that side of the...bedroom activities, how are they? The baby, I mean." Mary asked. "How long now?"

"The physician said maybe a week until I need to retire to bed until the birth," Kenna replied, laying her hands on her stomach. "Greer has promised that she will be present for the birth, and Lola said she'll visit every day that I'm in bed, and be present for the birth, or as much of it as she can, because of John."

Mary nodded. She and Francis had been trying for another child since he was able, but she was still not pregnant, or perhaps she was now. It was impossible to tell until further along. And by then, if there was no pregnancy, it would only bring her hopes lower than before.

"I hope it's not wrong if I could ask you to be there, with me," Kenna continued. "I mean, I am your lady, and you are my Queen. But, you are one of my best friends, Mary. It would feel wrong if I didn't."

Mary smiled, and took her friend's hands. "I would be honoured, Kenna. Thank you."

Mary had arranged to meet Gideon on the balcony that they had always met on. They had been sharing conversations for months, even before Francis fell ill. When she arrived, he was leaning over the railing like he had been waiting for a long time, staring far out beyond the woods.

"Ambassador Blackburn," Mary began.

"Queen Mary," Gideon replied.

There was a slight awkward silence. He remained completely still and unconvincing. He hadn't even turned around to speak to Mary face to face. Mary cleared her throat and began.

"I have spoken to Francis, and he is willing to portray our terms in a document which must be signed by you and you must swear your honesty before us, our family and the Privy Council to perform your duties to the best of your ability."

This time he turned around, smirking, with a cocked eyebrow. "If I may say so, your Grace, this seems rather extensive for a simple peace-keeping, diplomatic position."

Mary cleared her throat again and clasped her hands in front of her, resting on her large, white dress. "After our previous...clashes with Simon Westbrook, we can't afford to take any more chances. Peace with England is a thin, weakening agreement that we must strengthen and tie even stronger than before. We cannot do this if the English Ambassador at French Court is not able to do his duty."

"And what news of the French Ambassador at English Court? In case you have forgotten, the French Ambassador must also do his duty. It is not a one-way conversation, Mary," he drilled.

"Ambassador du Lorde has been convicted of treason against the Crown of France for his involvement in the concealment of Elizabeth's illegitimate pregnancy with Lord Robert Dudley," she said, but she was interrupted.

"I can assure you, that never -"

"Ambassador Blackburn, don't waste your breath. I have proof and no matter how much you try to deny it for the sake of your daughter that Elizabeth seems to have wrapped around her finger and that hers and your freedom lies in her hands, you will not be able to convince me otherwise," Mary added. Gideon seemed to be silenced.

"He is also involved in the death of Lord Dudley's wife, Amy," Mary continued. "He will be brought back to France within the next month, and he will be executed for his crimes."

Gideon sighed. "One after the other, people trying to save themselves get themselves and often others killed."

"My country is rising against me, Gideon. I desperately wish that I was able to save every person in Scotland and France, but I am unable to. You have not proved anything else by meeting with me today. However, I will see what I can do to free your daughter and have her brought here. You have my word," Mary nodded, briskly and firmly.

"Thank you, your Grace," Gideon bowed.

"But, when it is expedient, I will kill for peace. I will kill for my subjects. But, most of all, I will kill for those I love."

And Mary walked off, leaving Gideon to ponder these thoughts alone.


	3. Chapter Two

AUTHOR'S NOTE **:** Hi everyone! Thank you all for your follows and favourites, you've all been amazing and I hope this story continues to please everyone reading it! Please review so I can make this story even better for you guys! See you at the bottom of the page...!

Chapter Two

"Mary!"

Mary groaned inwardly. Catherine de Medici had exited the throne room and turned to face her daughter-in-law, who was strolling down the room with Greer.

"Catherine," Mary greeted, in a monotone, icy voice.

"Mary, how wonderful you are looking today!" Catherine smiled, clasping both of Mary's hands in her own and squeezing them warmly. Greer curtseyed awkwardly, slightly uncomfortable with Catherine's unexpected warmth. Excluding the time the Italians had taken over the castle, Greer had never trusted or respected the formidable Catherine de Medici, a force to be reckoned with, even within Mary's close, protected circle. Catherine despised Greer for her lack of title, and utter ability to ruin any suitor's chances of a healthy courtship. Greer despised Catherine for her cold, unrelenting manner, and ability to lie so excellently that made Greer envious. There had been many a time that Greer wished she could have lied well, to bring herself into or out of a situation.

"Thank you, Greer. Please can you check on Kenna, and tell her I'm asking for her," Mary said softly, turning to her lady.

"Of course," Greer replied, curtseying twice, once to Mary, and then once to Catherine, glaring at her the entire time. "Your Majesty," she said mockingly, to Catherine. She then turned and stalked down the hall, not looking back once to see if Catherine was offended. She didn't need nor want the confirmation.

Catherine watched Greer go with a strange expression. It was a mixture of hatred, and of being impressed. "Greer of Kinross has developed strength, that's very clear indeed."

Mary sighed. "Please don't pretend that you remotely like her. All three of us know it's clear you don't."

"Alright, I think she is stubborn, bad mannered, and rough, like a real Scot," Catherine snapped. "She reminds me too much of her mother. I met Lady Kinross many times when Henry and I visited Scotland to see your mother and arrange the alliance."

"I consider all of my ladies to be like 'real Scots', as you put it," Mary replied, her voice growing colder. "And, I was asking Greer to leave so she would not have to endure more of your mind-numbing insults. There might be something to learn from that."

"Why are you defending yourself, my dear? I am your mother-in-law, I have your best interests at heart." Catherine twirled a bit of loose lace on Mary's dress. "You are blooming. Are you with child?"

Mary coughed, and detatched herself awkwardly. "No. I am not."

"Oh, my dear. Is it your intimate relations with Francis? If so, I can help -" Catherine began, taking Mary's hand and beginning to drag her away. Mary quickly set things straight.

"No, not at all. We are quite...frequent," Mary gulped. This was an extremely embarassing topic to discuss. Catherine had seen Mary and Francis in bed before, and explained everything before, but that didn't make the fourth time they had talked about it any easier.

"My dear, you have been under a lot of stress. I can suggest some medicine and remedies for you to improve fertility, and I can only say that you must rest."

"I do appreciate your help, truly, but I would prefer to discuss this at the more...reasonable time," Mary replied, taking her mother-in-law's hand. "Thank you."

Mary began to walk off, however, Catherine called her back.

"You are attending the feast this evening?" she asked. "It is important that the King and Queen are present."

Mary thought for a moment. "In fact, might I decline? The more Francis and I...engage in certain activities, the more likely I become pregnant."

Catherine caught Mary's drifts, and smiled. "Of course. I shall make your excuses."

Mary took a huge breath of relief as Catherine strolled off in the opposite direction. Every day, she seemed to run into her. The entire castle was hanging on the thread that Mary became pregnant and produced a child. Well, a son, an heir to the French and Scottish thrones. Scotland was becoming more and more violent with every waking minute. The Reformation was close, and as a Catholic queen ruling a Protestant country, things weren't going to go well. If Mary decided to convert to Protestantism, then she would lose the support of the Vatican, and possibly France, a Catholic Nation, leaving her on her own to fight off Elizabeth. Unless, of course, France and Scotland were able to get more soldiers and fight off any neighbouring enemies.

Mary entered the throne room to find her husband standing over a table, covered in a map, with the entire Privy Council standing with him. To Mary's surprise, Lord Narcisse was standing at the front line.

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, this is the worst idea I have heard of," Narcisse barked. Mary took another step forward. They still hadn't noticed her.

"Lord Narcisse, with all due respect, I don't believe I asked for just your opinion," Francis retaliated. "I asked for a collective vote. All in favour of invading Navarre and claiming it as French land."

Most of the council raised their hand, excluding Narcisse, who looked at his colleagues with disgust.

"Your Majesty, if we reduce numbers on the English side of France, then surely Elizabeth will attack," he said.

"To take Navarre would be to remove the contenders for the French throne from their own throne, and take their supplies as our own. We would make Navarre a better place, and France, and Scotland. It is our only option," Francis replied. "You are outvoted, Lord Narcisse. Thank you. I shall meet again tomorrow."

The Privy Council, one by one, bowed and exited the throne room. Mary approached Francis, who put his head in his hands.

"Francis?" she said.

"Oh, dear God, I loathe Lord Narcisse," he groaned. Mary kissed the top of his head softly. "After he has hurt the mother of my son, and one of your best friends, I cannot even believe that he would try to rule this country ahead of me."

"Why don't you just remove him from court?" Mary asked, taking his hand and dragging him up to their thrones. "With his pending annulment to Lola, he will have to remove himself from the eye of the throne for a time."

"You spoke to the Vatican about Lola? I need to do the same for Bash. He wants to annul his marriage to Kenna, but I can't see why when she's pregnant. With his child."

Mary looked around, to check no-one was listening in, and then leaned to whisper to her husband. "Kenna's child is not Bash's."

Francis turned in alarm. "What are you saying?"

"Do you remember General Renaude? The one that was hanged?" Francis's expression went from alarm to confusion, and then realisation.

"Kenna is pregnant with General Renaude's child? That's why Bash wants to annul his marriage to her."

Mary nodded softly. Francis sunk back, taking this information in. "What are we going to do?" he groaned. "Their marriage can be saved, Mary. We must save it for them. Kenna is pregnant, and could give birth at any moment. Bash needs to be the knight in shining armour."

"Perhaps he's still grieving for his healer friend, Delphine. She passed a few days ago. He wants her buried properly," Mary explained.

Francis nodded. "I'll ride out with him. Meanwhile, we have to attend that wretched feast tonight, courtesy of my mother." He put his head in his hands once more.

"What if I had managed to get us out of it?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for reading this chapter! Sorry it's short, I just don't have much inspiration at the moment. Please review the story to keep the ideas flowing. Thank you so much you guys!


End file.
